Sugar We're Going Down
by pinklillies89
Summary: Oneshot song fic. Draco planned to break up with Ginny after they had slept together but what happens when she beats him to the punch? Lyrics from Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. The author does. I am not making any money off of this. Also the lyrics in this fic are owned by Fall Out Boy and are the lyrics to Sugar We're Going Down.

**"Sugar We're Going Down"**

Who would believe Weasley was a good lay?

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

The girl one obviously. But when Draco woke up the next morning after he had finally gotten Ginevra he had expected that he would have to hang around for about a week telling her anything to get her back to bed. That performance definitely needed an encore.

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

Then eventually get rid of her like all the others.

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

What he didn't expect is what actually happened. He woke up to find no little red head by his side, instead there was a pillow. 'Maybe' he thought to himself. 'The little minx was embarrassed and is planning on avoiding me.' He threw off his covers and got dressed quickly.

After searching the Great Hall and the Qudditch Pitch he found her lying in the grass by the lake.

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

She glanced up at him when he stood over her blocking the sunlight. "Oh, hey Malfoy."

He noticed that she didn't seem embarrassed. 'So why did she leave me this morning.' "Hey Gin."

After a few awkward moments Ginny broke the silence. "So… can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. We're meeting at 2 o'clock to go to Hogsmeade today. Meet me by the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, sorry Malfoy but I'm going with Terry Boot. I think we have plans for all day."

"Catching up with your good friend?" Draco knew he was being stupid but Ginny, by all his calculations, should be completely infatuated with him by now.

"Oh, no. It's a date."

"But I though we…"

"Malfoy… listen what we had last night was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed it but…"

"But what Gin?"

"I don't think we should be in a relationship. I mean sure your great in bed but I had no further expectations of you. I mean to be honest I know what your planning on doing."

"And that's what?"

"You would lead me around for a week then dump me. Honestly I just wanted to see how good you were in bed."

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

Draco was completely shocked. This was the wrong way. He should be the one who was brushing her off. Also he was kind of looking forward to the week he was going to spend with her. And although he was a little hurt, Draco would never admit it.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

"Draco you're so cocky I could never have a real relationship with you."

He was completely offended. "So you think I would lead this on for more than one day? I was planning on breaking up with you tonight anyways."

"Well at least I finished it without the mess, maybe, you're not going to cry are you Malfoy?" He knew there were no tears in his eyes but she was starting up their old game.

"For a Blood Traitor? Hell no. And what's with all this Malfoy shite?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I know for a fact that you didn't scream that name last night."

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

"Just remember Malfoy." Ginny got up and brushed her robes. She then got very close to his ear and leaned against him slightly. Draco smelled the same perfume she had worn last night. "You kissed me first." Ginny whispered it so softly he could barely hear it even though her lips brushed his ear as she spoke.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Ginny was shocked when she found that Draco had come looking for her, even more so when she found out that he had wanted to spend the day with her.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

Draco watched them at the Three Broomsticks. He watched Ginny flirt with Boot and Boot flirt right back.

When Ginny kissed him Draco nearly went over to there table and punched Terry's face in. No one would have known it was him, he was wearing his invisibility cloak, but it didn't matter, punching was something muggles did, so it was beneath him.

Draco followed them when they went back to the castle. He couldn't figure it out but he for some reason he felt possessive of Ginny.

Draco had no idea where they were going until they reached a portrait and Boot muttered a password, he then realized that they were going into the Ravenclaw Common Room. When they went down some stairs Draco then realized they were going to his Dormitory.

He snuck into the closet when they got there and watched them kiss on Terry's bed.

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

Draco realized that he was jealous of Terry Boot. He wanted to kiss Ginny, he had wanted to kiss her since the end of his forth year when he saw how beautiful and talented she was. Not to mention witty.

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

'But it doesn't matter.' He thought bitterly. Ginny had broken up with him and had made it more than clear that she had wanted him only for a shag and that was it.

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

When Draco had resolved to leave he saw something that stunned him. Ginny stopped kissing Terry.

"Terry, I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" Terry's voice was husky.

"I have feelings for someone else, I just can't do this." And with that Ginny rushed from the room.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

Draco rushed out after her and once out of the Ravencalw Common Room he tore off his invisibility cloak. He had found her and she was crying with her back resting against the wall. "Ginny?" She looked up, her face was tear-streaked.

"Oh great. This is exactly what I need. What do you want Malfoy?"

"Why are you crying?"

"None of your damn business."

"Gods Weasley, you can be such a bitch."

"All this coming from the great-bouncing ferret? I am not nice to you because you're not nice to me. Does it not make sense you bastard?"

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

"I was just asking why you were crying, does that not making any sense to you?"

"You never cared about me before, not even when we were dating last week. Now because I put out you all of the sudden care for me?"

"Maybe I have always cared for you."

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"That's complete bullshite and you know it!"

"No its not!" Ginny was shocked into silence.

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

"It's not true." Draco said slowly.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"But you have moved on because it was just for the sex."

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

"No, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I actually cared for you. I just knew about your reputation and it was a hurt him before he can hurt you sort of a thing."

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

"Yeah but its my fault for having that reputation and not fighting for you after you said what you did."

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

"I should have done this instead." Draco rushed forward and pinned Ginny to the wall by placing his hands on either side of her head. "I should have made you see what you were going to be missing." Then he kissed her thoroughly.

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_


End file.
